Konnani Itsumademo
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: A kawaii little YYM peice. Yami no Yuugi talk about serious things and have a sweet moment. Beware the fluff!


**A/N:** I'm a Yami no Yuugi x Malik shipper through and through! There aren't nearly enough stories of them on here, so I'm writing a whole bunch (one chapter and a whole bunch of one shots). I'm not going to get into how they get together in this one. Just know that they did, and that's all that matters. This is pure, sweet, simple, PG Mnemoshipping (Mnemo - short for Mnemosyne, the mythical river of memory? I just know that's what it is called on the only list for Yu-Gi-Oh shipping I've ever seen).  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Malik, Yami no Yuugi, or anyone else.

**Dedications: **To my sister **_Taiora Daikari_** for always being my support and my best friend.  
  
**Summery:** Yami no Yuugi ponders about Malik one starry night. You may want to brush your teeth after reading this, fluff is a known cavity causer .  
  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
  
**Authoress:** JKJ  
  
_**Konnani Itsumademo**_ (Like this forever)  
  
Yami no Yuugi sighed as a gentle spring breeze brushed across he cheek, and tried to focus on the last pieces of a good dream he had been having, but like sand it slipped away, leaving him with only a warm, comfortable feeling. Slowly, his amethyst eyes cracked open, and he could tell without moving that it was getting dark. He could barely see the last rays of sunshine through the trees that lay at the edge of the Ishtar's vast property. To comfortable and to warm to move, the ex-pharaoh tried to take in his surroundings with his sense other than site. Malik's warm body was no longer curled up next to him, though someone had been kind enough to place a blanket over him, but he knew Malik was not to far away as he could hear him breathing still.  
Deciding that no matter how comfortable he was it just wasn't the same without Malik, Yami pulled himself into a sitting position. As he'd guessed, Malik was seated only about three feet away, partially turned away from his sleeping lover, and watching the sunset. Yami's eyebrows furrowed as he read Malik's unusually open features. His lilac eyes were glossy with unshed tears, his shoulders were slumped, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, and the rod clenched tightly in his left hand.  
With the ease and grace of a hunting cat, the former pharaoh climbed to his feet and walked silently to sit beside his platinum haired boyfriend. Malik tensed, hearing someone approaching, but relaxed when he felt the familiar arm slide around his waist.  
"What are you thinking about, mai oshii kin?" Yami almost purred, laying his head on Malik's shoulder.  
Malik lay his head on top of the Pharaoh's bushy tri-colored hair with a sigh before answering, "Red."  
Yami blinked and titled his head slightly so he could just see him, "red?"  
Malik nodded, removing one of his arms from around his knees to wrap around Yami's waist, the other still clutching the rod in an iron grip, "yes, red. As in the color."  
"Why?"  
"Because..." Malik paused, biting his lower lip in the adorable way Yami loved, "because blood is red. The sunset looks like someone stained the clouds with blood."  
It didn't take Yami long to figure out where this was going, but he could see no way of pulling out without Malik feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, so he decided it was best to just get it out in the open, "what about it?"  
"My hands would be the same." Yami felt Malik's arm slide out from around his waist so he could look at both of the aforementioned hands, a look of hatred and disgust on his face. "My hands would be red, are red, even if I cannot see it. Red with the blood of innocents, sacrificed for what? I was wrong. I was wrong about you, about me, about everything." Now he looked at the hand clutching the rod, his knuckles white with tension, and his fingernails beginning to dig into his skin. "This thing, it helped me do it. It helped me destroy everything, including myself."  
The look of hatred in Malik's eyes was so intense that Yami felt the faintest beginnings of fear flutter at the back of his mind. He gently laid his hands over Malik's trembling ones, and his gentle loving eyes met the lilac ones so filled with anger and self-hatred. "What is past is past, mai oshii kin. You cannot undo it, no matter how much you wish it."  
"If you are trying to make me feel better, you aren't succeeding."  
"I'm getting to it," Yami smiled fondly, "and beating yourself up about it won't make anything you've done seem any better."  
"Still not feeling better," Malik returned his smile in a sad way, his grip on the rod loosening so slightly that only Yami, who knew him inside and out, would have noticed.  
"Maybe you didn't always make the right choices," Yami continued, "but you had to make them. At least you did something to fix what had been wronged."  
Malik remained silent for a while, just looking at Yami's pale hands placed so gently on his. When he did look back at Yami the look in his eyes had transformed from anger to one of sorrow and confusion, "why did you save me?"  
Yami looked at him, surprised and confused. "What?"  
"Why did you save me? I hurt you, I wanted to kill you, and I'd nearly killed your friends...Why did you want to save someone like me?"  
This was a topic Yami had successfully managed to avoid for the six months the two of them had been seeing each other. With a sigh he looked at Malik evenly for a moment, before firmly grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him over to where their blanket from earlier lay. He pulled the fair-haired Egyptian down next to him, holding him close for a minute, and then gently capturing his soft lips in his own. Malik responded, first with surprise, and then gentle pressure. Malik's tongue prayed for entrance, which the former Pharaoh graciously granted, pulling Malik as close to him as was possible. After a minute or so both were out of breath and had to break apart. Yami looked at the boy now panting next to him, and gently wiped a few wayward strands of hair off his face. Gently he laid Malik's head on his chest, holding him close, allowing him to listen to his heart beat.  
"This is why I saved you. Because you are a part of me, even if I didn't know it then. Killing you would have been like killing me heart."  
  
They lay there contentedly for several minutes, before Malik whispered softly, "Boku koi maro, mai setsuyaku etowa-ru."  
  
"Boku koi maro, mai oshii kin."  
  
**TRANSLATIONS:  
**  
**Mai oshii kin**- My precious gold. My sister and I's name for Yami to call Malik.  
  
**Mai setsuyaku etowa-ru**- My saving star. Malik's name for Yami.  
  
**Boku koi maro**- I love you (I think.)


End file.
